Shui Meiyin
Female|Age = 15 (First Appearance) 3,015 (Currently) |Relatives = Shui Qianheng (Father) Shui Yingyue (Sister) Shui Yinghen (99th Brother) +98 Brothers|Profound Strength = 7th Level Divine Master Realm|Combat Prowess = |Affiliation = Glazed Light Realm|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 1137|image1 = |Height = 1,5 m (4'11")|Bloodline = Glazed Light Butterfly|Legacies = Glazed Light Butterfly Legacy|Body = Divine Stainless Soul|Chinese = 水媚音|Realm = Glazed Light Realm|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Pinyin = Shuǐ mèi yīn|Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Fiance) |Laws = Water}} Shui Meiyin is considered a top-level genius within the entire Realm of the Gods and the pride of her Realm. She is the daughter of the Realm King of the Glazed Light Realm. She carries the bloodline of a Divine Beast called the Glazed Light Butterfly. She also wields a weapon called the "Illusory Mental Butterfly Language", an immensely long but thin spear made from a strand of the Glazed Light Butterfly's wing and containing a wisp of the true soul of the divine beast. Appearance There was a very young girl who looked only thirteen or fourteen years old. She was dressed in a long and black half-sleeve skirt that was spread out. Her black hair was fluttering in the wind that hung down past her waist and reached as far as her ankles. There was a black butterfly-shaped sash firmly tied around her lovely and thin waist, and even the jade-like shoes that she had put on were reflecting dim light like that from black crystals. She appeared like a lovely and small fairy that had walked out of a dark night. A dangerously mysterious feeling was gushing out from both her black hair and black skirt. Her skin looked shiny and white as if it was made of jade and porcelain, which made her emit charm in her surrounding that completely didn't match her age. After training in the Eternal Heaven Pearl for 3000 years, her appearance became that of a girl in her early twenties or late teens. She was bewitchingly pretty, with pitch black hair that stood out like a night in white snow, and a pair of vibrant, pitch black eyes that reminded people of a bottomless abyss. Her features and attire only served to accentuate her pale white skin. The girl’s delicate lips curled slightly into a smile as she stared at the infinite snow and the people with them. Paradoxically, her smile was both innocent and bewitching at the same time. Even better, these contradictory qualities somehow coexisted in harmony on her person. Personality Playful yet mischievous. Outwardly, she is an innocent person, but she is clever and knows how to deal with the people around her. Background She comes from the Glazed Light Realm, daughter of the Realm King. She is the top level genius of that Realm and their pride. She is the youngest person to have ever reached the Divine Spirit Realm in the entire history of the Realm of the Gods. (Not including special inheritances from Royal-Rank Star Realms). After being bestowed with a legacy, she began to cultivate at seven years old. Reaching the Divine Soul Realm at eleven years old and Divine Tribulation Realm at thirteen years old, with peak cultivation in the Divine Tribulation Realm she was able to fight against cultivators at the Divine Spirit Realm Middle Stage. Plotline She participated in the Profound God Convention with her sister. She used the strength of her sister to rise in ranks. After Yun Che molested her in soul form, her sister Shui Yingyue came to question him, Shui Meiyin came there to cool things between them and then she proposed Yun Che to marry her because he did "bad things" with her and must take responsibility for it. She sent Yun Che one drop of Divine Water of Absolute Beginning through her 99th brother, Shui Yinghen, in order for Yun Che to be ready for the second fight against Luo Changsheng. Her final ranking on the Profound God Convention was fifth place. After attending the wedding of Yue Wuya she enters the Eternal Heaven Pearl to cultivate for 3000 years within. She came out as a 7th Level Divine Master with her Divine Stainless Soul fully awakened, being able to see into people's hearts and know what they really think. After hearing that Yun Che had died at the Star God Realm she cried for multiple days. She appears alongside her father after hearing rumours of Yun Che's survival and him being in Snow Song Realm. She arrives in time to stop Luo Guxie from attacking. After Luo Guxie has been driven away by Mu Xuanyin she leaves with her father and returns to the Glazed Light Realm. The day that Jie Yuan is supposed to leave, she sees a vision via her Stainless Soul which shows eternal darkness and a figure clad in darkness darker than the abyss. She stops her father and sister from going to the Eternal Heaven Realm and loses consciousness after. She is seen shortly after kneeling and crying in front of a unconsciousness Yun Che after the God Emperors tried to kill him for their greed and hatred. After hearing from her father that the God Emperors are going after Blue Pole Star she tries to convince Yun Che not to go there, but run to the Northern Divine Region. Trivia * It's rumored that her father gifted her, the Primal Chaos Hawk for her 15th birthday. * She and her sister Shui Yingyue are referred to as the “''Glazed Light Twin Beauties''” * She is able to see through Yun Che who was hiding using the Extreme Mirage Lightning and the Moon Splitting Cascade together. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Water Laws Category:Harem Category:Allies Category:Divine Master Realm